


Coin-Operated Boy

by Callipy



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ankle Cuffs, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Cages, Captivity, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sounding, Training, Triggers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callipy/pseuds/Callipy
Summary: Everyone knew the Janitor and J.D. had an odd sort of rivalry, or rather, an off and on, hot and cold sort of back-and-forth frenemy-ship; but what they didn’t know was the consequent infatuation one had for the other.This infatuation later grew to something much less stable, degenerating to an unhealthy obsession that proved to wholly consume him. This is just the aftermath of that fact, and thus what it proved to procure due to their constant pranks and bickering.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> So, this... This is something. I got the idea at like 3AM, and no, I'm not proud. I love [scrubs] so much, I just... Whew. Went back to re-watch a lot of it.  
> Anyways, if you have no idea what the show is about, this Note will be a precursor, so read for context. 
> 
> I literally watched not even two episodes of Scrubs and the Janitor and J.D.’s dynamic was so fucking hilarious. I think J.D. is the closest thing Glenn Matthews, better known as just Janitor, has to a friend, and just… Honestly, the comedic gold here. I honestly didn’t think I’d enjoy the show as much as I did, and highly recommend it. 
> 
> Y’know, for shits and giggles.
> 
> Anyways, I’m not making some of this shit up… The fact that John Michael “J.D.” Dorian knows next to nothing about the mysterious Janitor, not even his name (an ongoing gag throughout the series), whereas Janitor, later revealed as Glenn Matthews, knows many personal things about J.D. (from breaking into his locker and reading his journal, as it turns out, as well as reading his personnel file and nabbing keys to his house)- and anyways… I could go on and on about them, really- which is why I decided to humor myself with a little drabble. 
> 
> This’ll be taking place while J.D. is still an intern, probably in his first year. I’m not quite sure how the Time-Off Policy effects interns, but I’m pretty sure it’s the same as resident students, seeing as they’re one in the same. Sorry for any discrepancies, but this is sort of just a plot bunny that got away from me. Not sure how many Chapters it’ll be yet, but we’ll see… 
> 
> Being a PGY-1, I’m fairly certain John would have assigned vacation days, and my sort of yandere take on Glenn might’ve had him maybe look into J.D.’s files to take a little peek and see when that might be. (So he could plan accordingly…) 
> 
> Disclaimer that I, of course, do not own [scrubs]. That right belongs to creator Bill Lawrence, Producers, etc. and NBC/ABC.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mind the tags, my lovelies. Rape/Non-con, One-Sided Attraction, Non-Consensual Drug Usage, Forced Captivity/Abduction and the likes will be prevalent. Don’t like, don’t read. 
> 
> Note: You don’t really need to know the show, but a little context or quick web search wouldn’t hurt… J.D., played by Zach Braff is one cute young man, but uhh. Never thought I’d write Neil Flynn like this, haha.

The whole abduction business was surprisingly easy to pull off. Glenn had been toying with the idea for some time, but had just never really found the right opportunity. He found more often than not, the young MD was with his friends, or doing his rounds. They’d of course, struck up conversation before, but ever since that first fateful day, Glenn had known something would have to be done about the boy.  
He had, after all, failed the “test of character” that first day they’d talked, when he’d refused to acknowledge how he’d sabotaged the sliding glass door and gone on to comment on the probable cause. Which he, of course knew, seeing as he was the one who’d put the penny there in the first place. Glenn had watched him do it, and since then had sworn vengeance for what seemed to be nothing but a simple accident. 

Really, it was just a matter of being patient- and that night had just shone with ripe opportunity. It had been a long day, for J.D. at least, who’d had to cover blonde doctor’s morning rounds when she was late again, and after he’d had to stay late to make up for missing hours. The fact that this coincided with the weekend and J.D.’s assigned vacation days was just the icing on the cake, really. 

J.D.’s 7AM to 7:30PM shift went all the way to 9:30 due to some scheduling mishap, so when J.D. finally pushed open one of the glass double doors of Sacred Heart Hospital, he was not only his usual fatigued, but feeling especially worn and ragged from the long day. The only think he had to look forward to was a nice long sleep and a late morning, which felt much better than it sounded. People nowadays certainly took sleep for granted.  
Idling conveniently nearby, parked in his powder blue 1971 ford econoline, not far from the entrance was Glenn, still as nameless and mysterious to John as the first day they’d met- though he didn’t let his gaze linger on the van too long. He was just looking forward to a nice soft bed to rest his achy legs, and didn’t want to think about the walk that entailed. 

He would feel immensely awkward bumming a ride off the one person in the Hospital who seemed to hate him more than Dr. Cox anyways, and didn’t feel like being subjected to more barbed insults or convoluted pranks to make him seem even more incapable than he actually was. In fact, he was nearly past the long van when the driver, the usually wry, unfriendly antagonist in J.D.’s life called out to him.  
Thinking he’d just want to make fun of him for slipping on the freshly waxed floor he’d conveniently forgot to put a sign in front of earlier today, or tell him again how he, as a janitor made more than him- J.D. sped up his pace, choosing to ignore it. Ignoring the man only seemed to goad him further (he should have known), and he almost rolled his eyes when he heard the engine rumble towards him before the squeak of brakes had him instinctively looking up, eyebrows raised as he looked through the open window. 

“Hey, you suddenly deaf or something?” he asked, confirming J.D.’s suspicions that this would not be a friendly encounter. 

“You took quite a fall today, slipping on that tile. Hit your head a little too hard?” Glenn continued with that cocky grin. J.D. had known he’d bring that up, but it didn’t stop him from feeling that flush of humiliation all over again.

“Well, if someone had put a ‘Caution,’ sign up, like they were supposed to-” 

“I was getting to it when you decided to use the floor like your own personal ice rink!” Glenn interrupted with discernable glee in his voice. J.D. just pressed his lips into a thin line and started walking away. He seriously didn’t need this right now, especially when he was this tired. He heard the rumble of the engine follow him, as well as Janitor’s laughter as he reminisced about his seemingly hilarious fall. If he hadn’t been on the receiving end of things, maybe he'd have found a little more humor in it- but he swore when everything was up in the air, his heart nearly stopped. More from the sudden realization he’d just metaphorically ate shit in front of everyone than anything, but still. A scary feeling nonetheless.

“I wasn’t even finished mopping! Some old guy just puked there and you-h-haha, you’re papers went everywhere!” Glenn continued, almost forgetting why it was he was pestering the youth. Yes, J.D. remembered well enough what he’d fallen next to, he really didn’t need a reminder. 

J.D.’s cheeks went red, and he shook his head, repositioning his bag over his shoulder as he let out a huff. “Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?” he asked, exasperation tinting his voice. God, what he’d give to be home right now, kicked back, feet up (in a much more controlled manner), maybe play some WoW… It’d been a while, but Turk was out with Carla, so he had their shared place all to himself.

“H-haha, oh no, kid. I was just busting your chops,” Glenn said, wiping away a imaginary tear.  
“No, no. I was gonna ask if you needed a ride. Looks like you could use one.” he said as his laughter died down. At first, J.D. was a little incredulous. There was no way this guy was for real. He could all to well imagine him agreeing, and then Janitor speeding off to choke him in his vans shitty exhaust.  
Blinking his baby blue eyes to get rid of such a pessimistic fantasy, he stopped- looking up at Janitor with a disbelieving look.

“...You aren’t serious.” he said, more as a statement than a question, but this only made Janitor roll his eyes.

“Kid, if I wasn’t serious I wouldn’t have asked,” he said, to which J.D. still looked distrustfully up at the man who consistently made his life a perpetual joke. 

“If you don’t need it-”

“No!” J.D. interjected abruptly, immediately kicking himself for it afterwards. Way to seem desperate. 

“I mean, no… A ride would be nice,” he said afterwards. God, why was it always in front of the man who exploited him he turned into a socially inept freak? He looked vaguely hopeful, but mostly sick as he waited for a response, but after a short tense moment of staring, Janitor shrugged, unlocked the doors and patted the seat to indicate he should hop up. A relieved smile crossed his face shortly as he opened the door and got in, dropping his bag gratefully at his feet. He didn’t interrupt the silence in fear of making the awkwardness worse than it actually was, and he could feel some nervous sweat bead his brow. He could also feel the man staring at him, though when he finally chanced a glance, he saw he was just waiting for him to buckle up. Right, right… He was just being paranoid. Safety first, and all that jazz. 

Quickly fastening his seatbelt, J.D. was relieved when the van lurched into drive. They rode in silence for a bit before J.D. anxiously got out a plastic water bottle from his bag. He quickly downed the rest of the contents, but it barely touched his thirst. Putting the empty bottle back in his bag in fear of pissing off the Janitor who was doing a surprisingly good deed, he caught Janitor staring at him again, but quickly looked out the window. He couldn’t make this any more awkward than he had, seriously. 

“You thirsty?” Asked Janitor, almost making J.D. jump. He’d probably noticed him drain what little water was in his plastic bottle, especially due to the crinkle of plastic in the otherwise deathly silent vehicle. The radio wasn’t even on, so maybe that was why his nerves were so shot? He couldn’t rightly explain what unsettled him about the man sitting next to him. Realizing the aforementioned Janitor was waiting on a response, J.D. managed to stutter out an “O-oh, yeah.”  
He was offered another nondescript plastic water bottle. It might’ve been unsealed, but J.D couldn’t quite see in the dark, and the water didn’t look to be drunk from, so he gratefully twisted the cap off and chugged a good majority of that. It tasted a little funny, but that was probably because it’d been sitting in a car on such a humid day for who knew how long. 

It wasn’t until not even five minutes later his eyes started to get heavy. He reasoned it was because of the long day, and didn’t think anything of it. The short-term housing unit he shared was ten minutes away, if that. Though that was when he started dozing in and out. Car rides usually made him sleepy, but this was bordering on narcoleptic. His vision was bleary when he opened his eyes, an effort due to the fact his eyelids felt so goddamn heavy all of a sudden. His head was lolling, as he was having an equally difficult time keeping his head up, but he attributed that to the tiredness. He was going to have a good fucking nights rest when he got home though, that was for sure.  
His thoughts grew less and less coherent as he was finally dragged under into a deep, drug-induced slumber. He hadn’t even noticed they weren’t going to the cheap housing units at all, rather, making the slightly longer trip to Janitor, or Glenn’s house. His breathing grew even, head resting on the taut seatbelt as consciousness eluded him, and he stayed this way well after they’d parked in Glenn’s garage.

Glenn took a moment to fully take in his acquisition. It had been surprisingly easy to convince the young man, especially considering his obvious distrust for him, but he supposed he’d just picked the perfect day. His prey was tired, sleep deprived, thirsty. He hadn’t even had to resort to chloroform. Fate had smiled upon him, it seemed, and he was excited to exploit his newest conquest. It had definitely been a while, and he was going to thoroughly enjoy this.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. wakes to find his vacation isn't what he thought it'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Trigger Warning/s: cages, collars, non-con drug usage, manipulation, power imbalance, gags, nudity, and really, all around dark themes.  
> Not for the faint of heart. Read Tags before reading.  
> (This is definitely not for everyone)
> 
> Title inspired by Amanda Palmer's song, Coin-Operated Boy. I love her music, ahhh.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! More to come. This is more for my own satisfaction than anything now, really.  
> Hopefully, I'll stick to it... I'm hoping to write more to Claimed, though Welcome to the Family is looking increasingly difficult to close, now that I look back on it. 
> 
> My sudden inspiration is more due to other Ao3 authors. Tarash is one magnificent example. I also started beta-ing other works. :) 
> 
> I might even write a Trailer Park Boys fic, though admittedly, one much more mundane than this. There just isn't enough love out there for my Nova Scotian boys. 
> 
> I've also been trying to make my writing style more realistic, so if you have any tips, or constructive criticism, you're welcome to comment what you think!
> 
> And, for the record, J.D. doesn't know the Janitor's real name, nor does anyone at Sacred Heart, really. I'm only clarifying this because I sometimes refer to him as Glenn.

When J.D. finally came to, it was a slow, mildly discomforting rise to consciousness. He had a few revelations once he regained most of his mental faculties though, and almost none of them were good. The first was that he was completely naked, and on some sort of cold surface. The second was that he was blindfolded. And the third was that there was something thick and coarse looped around his neck. None of those things had he ever expected to wake up to, and certainly not a combination of the three. Scared and rather dubious as to how he’d gotten to this state, when he went to try and sit up, he found his head swam and pounded fiercel; forcing him to lay back down with a small gasp. What… Was going on?

There was this growing ball of dread in his gut as he scrambled to recall what had happened last night, so he could hopefully puzzle together where he was now, but he came up empty. He’d been walking home from Sacred Heart, and… 

“Oh, you’re awake,” came a familiar voice, making J.D. jump so high he hit his head on the ceiling, or whatever the hell he was under. In.. Whatever. He was rendered speechless for a moment, mouth open dumbly as if he had something to say, but he was interrupted by who was no doubt, the dreaded Janitor. What was his name..? God, for the life of him, J.D. couldn’t say. Had he even said it on the numerous occasions they spoke? Did he even have a name?  
No, of course he did. He was just being stupid… He’d always been rather gullible, and maybe a little insecure, and the Janitor just had a way of scrambling with his head. He felt like a headless chicken, running about in circles. 

“Wh-” 

“Uh-uh-” he was cut off by a seriously curt tut. Was this a dream? Seriously, what was going on? He went to open his mouth again, but it was like he could read his mind, because he interjected once more. 

“No questions.” he said, so firmly that J.D. was stunned speechless for a moment. A sudden clattering in front of him made him jump again, and he brought his knees up self-consciously to cover his nude form. He backpedaled until his pale, freckled back hit a cold wall, though he admittedly couldn’t even go back more than a foot. His heart was hammering in his chest. Seriously, what the hell was happening here?! 

He raised his hands to try and pull the blindfold off, but before he could his wrists were grabbed in a vice-like grip, and he was yanked out none-too-gently from his little metal alcove. J.D. unconsciously hunched his shoulders and drew in on himself, embarrassed of his nude form, but Janitor didn’t seem to care, pulling him along like an unruly dog until he was shoved onto an uncomfortable table. The material was cold to the touch, and smooth, much like the examination tables at Sacred Heart, but he wasn’t given time to dwell on this before he was shoved crudely on his back, and his straining arms were pinned on either side of his head before being strapped in place. 

He could feel his anxieties spike at the restraints, and his struggling was quickly renewed.

“H-Hey, wait! W-what- what’s going on here? I-” he was cut off much more literally this time, by the collar around his neck being cinched uncomfortably tight. Now that it was so snug, he could feel two metal round nubs digging into the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck, making him freeze and swallow uneasily. Was that a fucking.. Electric dog collar?! He suddenly felt very small, and very scared. A natural reaction to waking up to whatever the hell THIS was. Why was this happening? What.. He just… He couldn’t make sense of any of this. This was a nightmare. He was still asleep in… Janitors van… Oh. Oh, God.

Many things were starting to make sense all at once, and it was dizzying. But he wasn't given any time to try and sort things out before his right leg was grabbed by the ankle, making him jump and struggle vainly all over again. He let out a disheartened groan when it was lifted and bent at the knee before being placed in a cold stirrup and strapped there as well.  
His left leg was more easily manipulated, but maybe that was because shock was setting in. Or reality. Both weren’t very appealing. A startled gasp left his mouth when he felt cold, gloved hands on his ass, making his face erupt in a gloriously embarrassing flush as he squirmed in discomfort. 

“What are you-” he asked breathlessly, but was cut off once again by a harsh slap to his ass cheek, and his unruly auburn hair being pulled, forcing his head up. His breath stuttered when he felt more than saw Janitor lean in close, and say far too calmly. “Talk again, and I’ll gag you,” 

J.D. could feel his lower lip tremble, but tried to hide his newfound terror, which was kind of a hard thing to do when you were strapped to a table in a rather revealing position, nude, blindfolded, and totally and utterly confused. His chest was heaving with his frightened breathing, and he could feel his heart speed up. This couldn’t be happening… He.. This. Just, no. This was wrong, so terribly wrong, this couldn’t be real, this had to be a nightmare.

He jumped when he felt those unbearably cold hands on his ass again, this time spreading him open in an entirely too personal manner. One gloved hand disappeared for a moment, but returned wet and cold, and he knew where this was going, didn’t need eyes to connect the dots here, and he couldn’t just lay there and take it.

“Wait!” he yelped when one of those cold, wet fingers spread something slick around his asshole. He was so tense, so freaked out, he barely remembered the threat earlier- but remembered sure enough when he felt the other man’s presence leave him, and return much too quickly. Those same fingers that were just about to breach his virgin ass where now at his firmly shut jaw, trying to pry his mouth open. He didn’t really have time to focus on the fact that they’d just been somewhere rather unsavory, as it was just another reason NOT to open his mouth, but again, it was one reason of many. J.D. was fighting an uphill battle, knew he couldn’t do it for much longer- when his nostrils were suddenly plugged. He jerked in his bonds, trying with dog-like tenacity to wriggle away or hold on just a little longer, but eventually, and much too soon he had to open his mouth for air, and as soon as he did two thick digits were there to keep his mouth open. 

Gross. 

Totally unsanitary. He protested, a whiny, affronted groan leaving his lips, and though he was expecting some sort of rubber or other unsavory thing, he wasn’t expecting two tablets being pressed onto his tongue. He tried like hell to spit them out, but they quickly dissolved, leaving a bitter taste on his palate and a growing pit of dread in his gut. He wanted to ask what the hell that was, but his fingers were still in his mouth, pressing down against his tongue to ensure the pills had made it past. Much too soon, something larger and rubber was being forced into his mouth, those foul fingers being removed as his jaw was forced to stretch wider than he was comfortable with. 

He panted, struggling to breath before finding breathing shallowly through his nose a bit easier, despite the spit already pooling in his mouth as the rubber gag pressed down uncomfortably against his tongue. A muffled grunt was forced from him when, now unimpeded and not distracted, Glenn was able to press a finger into his tight asshole, slowly and tortuously dragging it in and out before adding another digit. God, it was a strange, invading feeling, something he’d never really thought to find for himself considering he wasn’t queer, and the stretch went from uncomfortable to burning. He didn’t even want to think about how dirty it was in there. God, how could another human find that sanitary… Much less appealing..?

He struggled to not let any distinguishable groans through the gag, but now every sound he made sounded muffled and groan-ish. He shifted his hips in discomfort when those two fingers thrusting in and out made a scissoring motion, and was immensely glad when they left him with a lewd, wet sound. He was blinking furiously under the blindfold, trying desperately to keep his tears from soaking through the fabric. Now, he’d endured some guileless pranks in the relatively short period of his time in residency. Being duct taped to the ceiling. Having his bike smashed (twice). Being tricked into eating poisoned pie. Waking up naked in front of an ambulance. The list went on. But this, this was most certainly a first, and not to mention, utterly and wholly insane.  
A part of him recognized that this wasn’t a joke or prank, that this was serious. But despite that, he had trouble believing the obvious. Call him dumb, but he’d thought that him and the Janitor might’ve even had some weird friendship, in a way… But no, now a lot of things made sense. Yeah, the fact that he read his personnel file, maybe even his journal (-because how else would he know some of the things he said? How and why the hell would any normal person of reasonable mind, care- or care to find out that his first kiss had been when he was sixteen?) He’d even recited his goddamn social security number. And yeah, sure, some pranks were all fun and games, but this, this was definitely illegal, and definitely for real. 

And maybe it was the heavy breathing, but he was starting to feel rather dizzy. Unfocused. Antsy. Unaware of Janitors meddling with the metal contraption he was currently attached to, he was unprepared for it to lurch forward suddenly, pitching him forward but holding him fast due to the restraints. In this new, horrendously uncomfortable position, where he was flipped onto his stomach, J.D. made an alarmed grunt at the blood rushing to his head. But maybe that was the tablets he’d been made to ingest? Trying to turn his head at the Janitors frustrated sigh, he tried to make out his mumbling. 

“Well, that could have gone better… We’ll work out the kinks though, won't we?” he said conversationally, as if he didn’t have him bent over a bench. He started at a hand patting him on the shoulder, which suddenly had this demeaning connotation. He was still having a bit of trouble breathing through the gag, nostrils flaring in indignation. Not able to stifle his flinch when that rough hand slipped down to pat him on the ass, his next words had him go rigid all over.  
“Hey, you know what an enema is, right?” he asked, as if he could even answer. The answer he gave certainly wasn’t a positive one, because yes, he went through med school, he knew what an enema was, had even had the misfortune of giving an elderly woman one, but no, no he did NOT want something like that anywhere near him. A condescending chuckle sounded from his side, making him jerk. 

“Yeah, ‘course you do,” he said, patting his back with a freshly gloved hand. Now J.D. didn’t care about the distressed groans leaving his mouth, rather, he cared about his integrity and the THING in question. He sucked in a breath when he felt something slim and rubber at his crack, and wasn’t able to contain the grieving moan as it was pushed in up to the slightly flared base. That feeling of discomfort returned, amplifying when the trickle of water turned to a steady stream, and God, he couldn’t do this, never asked for something like this to happen.  
When the first cramp hit, J.D. was already breathless, and a pained groan left his throat as he writhed in the leather straps keeping him down. He could feel sweat bead his brow as his body struggled to take in the copious amount of fluid being ruthlessly fed to it, and he jumped reflexively when that hand returned, going from cupping a pale ass-cheek to caressing the small of his back, and God, that only made things worse. 

“Oh, c’mon. You can take more than that,” Janitor said, and J.D. nearly yelled when the stream of water was amplified, filling his bowels and making tears fall from the corner of his eyes. 

“You’re young, virile. You can take it,” he said with a pat on the ass, jostling everything and making those awful surges of cramps that much worse. 

“You’re almost done, Dorian, stop being such a wuss,” Glenn mused, making J.D.’s cheeks redden and his indignation flare. Yeah, he could talk like that when he was the one with a hose up his ass. A muffled, incomprehensible few profanities slipped from John’s lips, and he shuddered when the water finally stopped. Thank fuck. He seriously felt ready to burst, which was NOT a good feeling, he could tell you now first-hand. 

“Now,” the Janitor said in a voice entirely too calm for what had just happened. “I’m going to take this out, and you’re going to hold it in for, oh, I don’t know. Ten seconds.” What the fuck? Was he just making this up as he went along? J.D. gasped when his hair was once again pulled, forcing his head up. 

“Understand?” he asked. At first J.D. wasn’t sure what he wanted from him, seeing as his mouth was currently out of commision, but after a moment he shakily nodded his head, to which the Janitor finally let go of his hair.  
“Good.” he said, and with that, yanked the tube from his ass with little care or finesse. J.D. groaned at the sudden loss, struggling to clench up despite how much he wanted to just get it out of him. He could feel a little leak, and could only try and tighten up more with a shaky groan. Ten seconds. God, ten seconds of hell. He could barely form a coherent thought, nonetheless count to ten, but when the Janitor patted his hip, J.D. took it as a sign, and let go with a sigh of relief. The disgusting mixture ran down his legs and trickled to an unseen drain in the floor, though J.D. couldn’t care less where it ended up as long as it was out of him.  
He was barely given time to recover before a hand patted his hip. He was too exhausted to even flinch.

“Now,” Glenn said, “We’re going to do that again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry, Zach Braff.


	3. Toyed With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. faces things much worse than enemas on what is decidedly, the worst day of his life.

After another grueling enema which J.D. barely endured with his sanity and what little pride he still desperately clung to, he was flipped back onto his back. He gratefully sank to the solid material beneath him, which was a welcome change to being dangled by goddamn straps. There’d no doubt be pink marks on his pale skin. He was an easy bruiser. He’d thought the worst of it to be over, as he was left alone for a bit to stew in exhaustion, and affrontement. Maybe a few minutes had passed, but when he heard the Janitor nearing again, he wasn’t prepared for a goddamn bucket of ice-cold water to be dumped over him. He shivered, shaking his head doggedly to dislodge the water from his wet curls. That had been anything but refreshing, but at least it had gotten the grime off of him, and woken him up a little. He still wasn’t sure what he’d been made to ingest earlier, but other than feeling scared, gross and a little tingly from the sub-zero goddamn bath, he couldn’t pinpoint any noticeable symptoms. 

And he still had the stupid goddamn gag in his mouth, so voicing his complaints wasn’t really an option, other than the generally displeased groans he’d been biting out since this whole ordeal started. This was seriously inhumane. He wondered if the Janitor even fully grasped what a big deal this was.  
Jumping once again at something soft at his torso, he cringed away from a rather rough towel-down as much as he could, which mind you, wasn’t much. He was at least slightly relieved he wasn't cold and shivering like some wet sewer rat, though. Still, it was quite a shock to be handled like an object- or rather, a person who’s opinion or consent apparently didn’t matter. 

J.D. inhaled sharply at Janitors now bare, calloused hands tracing the slope of his naval, going up to trace and rub at his pink nipples, pert from the cold. A disgruntled groan pushed past the gag, and J.D. craned his head back, trying to dislodge the blindfold while flinching away from Janitor’s warm hands. God, in all his years as a flowering adolescent, he had never thought to himself how ‘hot,’ it would be to be strapped down, gagged, blindfolded, and essentially drugged and kidnapped. Yeah, no, he was too busy thinking about tits and pussy in that respect. This, this was just… Messed up. Too dark and fucked for him, that was for damn sure. Hell, his sense of humor revolved around big phones, people in chicken suits and witty sarcasm. His aspirations were to be treated with a smidgen of respect and get a girl, two seemingly simple but equally unachievable goals, it seemed. Oh, and cheap housing. That was up there on that list too. He’d never asked for this… What had he done to deserve such foul treatment..? Stick a penny in a door? Even if he had done it on purpose ( Which, he supposed it had been… he’d just wanted to see what would happen! He only slightly inconvenienced the man, and besides, it was his job to fix things and clean… )

He was snapped from his internal monologue by his nipples being pinched rather rudely, and an affronted, abrasive grunt was barely muzzled through the gag. God, he couldn’t see, couldn’t speak, could barely move, and now he was being given the worst nipple twist in his entire young life. Tears crowded his eyes from pure bodily reaction, there was really nothing he could do about that, and he could hardly think until his abused nipples were finally freed from that death hold. He breathed a sigh of relief, sucking in some much-needed air, even as the Janitor rolled his red swollen between thumb and forefinger, making him squirm in discomfort. Thankfully, the assault ended just as soon as it had started, though even then, J.D. was left confused and reeling. What the hell? 

“...You must be confused,” supplied Glenn from his left, making his head snap in that direction. Yeah, he fucking well was, who wouldn’t be?! God, sometimes he thought that man could read minds… 

“Now, I know what you’re thinking,” he went on, “Big, scary Janitor abducts you and keeps you in a cage. Roughs you up a bit..” Well, that explained a few things, and more than just that cric in his back. “But did you ever stop and wonder why?” 

Okay, well, yes. The way the Janitor was talking was making it seem like he somehow deserved this, but all that had really crossed J.D.’s mind was the man's questionable morals and hobbies. Seriously, as if hunting and taxidermy weren’t off-putting enough. He had to go and kidnap people.  
The Janitor must have been watching his face for giveaways such as the small crinkle in his nose or the crease of his brow as he gave away his disregard of his ramblings, because suddenly he was much closer, and using his hair like goddamn reigns again. His head was forced up before a hand tilted his chin back and forth, further confusing and frightening the young man currently at his mercy.

“...No, I guess not… Well, you’ll learn… “ he said, trailing off as he let go of his hair in favor of sliding those grossly attentive hands down his chest and naval. J.D. practically choked when a hand disappeared, only to show up warm and wet in the one place somehow worse than his ass. Which was his dick, naturally. Now, seeing a man’s dick, that was one thing. It happened, y’know, at a urinal for instance. But, well. Touching a man’s dick was something else entirely. It was on like, a whole new tier. And having your dick touched by a man, well that too was leagues away from the first two, because, well. It was sending rather confusing signals to the brain. Like it was now, for instance. 

Of course he jerked back, but he could only move so far, and that didn’t even begin to deter the determined man in front of him. In an embarrassingly short amount of time of endured fondling, J.D. began to feel that familiar ache and tingle in his balls, and he let out a muffled protest as he wriggled weakly in the larger mans clutches. This was certainly not a situation he had expected to find himself in, and blindfolded, bound and gagged, there was little else he could do, other than lie there and take it. Really, he blamed his quicker than usual performance on hormones, and his repeated failed attempts at picking up women. He was in that awkward cycle of going home, pleasuring himself, crying, and sleeping. Usually in that order.  
As he’d come to find though, there was certainly something different, something not quite right here. Other than the obvious consent issues, of course, and the way the Janitor was pressing the pad of his thumb at the slit of his dick while rolling his balls in his other hand, slicking them up as well and making for a fiendishly erotic effect. J.D. was panting, breathing as best as he could, really- but was it just him, or was that fogginess from earlier returning with a vengeance? Maybe it was the blindfold amplifying these sensations, or maybe he just hadn’t masturbated in a while, but good God, was he hard. And in a position like this, that was really the last thing he wanted to be. 

The Janitor didn’t let up his stroking, nor those probing fingers, and as much as he was loathe to admit it, he could feel an orgasm building. Just when he thought all was lost though, and that it couldn't get any worse, the janitor stopped. His hand vanished, as did his presence, or so it seemed to J.D., and that wantan thrust into empty air and needy little cry wasn’t him, certainly wasn’t intentional. He just, for the life of him couldn’t stop himself. Even the air around him all of a sudden seemed hot and stifling. He felt as though he was having a hot flash or something, though he knew this couldn’t be true… Could it? It was getting increasingly harder to think of anything other than the air on his skin, the bite of leather on his wrists, arms and legs, and the embarrassing drool trailing down his chin, but… That feeling that something was askew was certainly back. 

“Oh, they do work! Excellent.” the Janitor hummed, making J.D. squirm and talk nonsensically into the gag. What did he mean? What had he given him?! Christ, he felt like he was burning up. Sweat beaded his brow, and he was so caught up trying to understand what was happening, he missed the Janitor stepping away for a moment, returning with only the sound of wheels. What was that? A cart..? A mop? Hadn't he assaulted him with that filthy thing enough, in the halls at Sacred Heart?

“Ever heard of a prostate massage?” Glenn asks him conversationally, as if he wasn’t strapped to a goddamn table and could actually respond. Apparently though, he did expect a response, because there was an uncomfortable lapse of silence in that infuriating one-sided conversation that had J.D. hang his head before shaking it sullenly. No, he’d never heard of, or cared to find any information on that, though he supposed he got the mechanics. Prostate. Massage. Two words he never thought he’d hear together. 

There was a happy hum from the deluded older man, who procured a neat little instrument he’d bought just for this occasion. At first he hadn’t known quite what to get to help break the young M.D. in. In the end, he’d ended up splurging quite a lot on it, and various other toys and instruments. Revenge and all that.  
The thing he held in his hands was smooth, black silicone. It didn’t much resemble a penis, but then again, this was more for… Fun. It looked bizzare, to say the least. The length was pretty long, though it was smooth for the most part, with four ridges and a sizeable hump on the end facing the other end of the toy, as it branched off to form a tight ring opposite. It had more than one use, was a convenient little bugger, and even vibrated. He couldn't help the strange affection he held for the younger man, and it was probably the only thing keeping him from pounding the boys virgin cunt himself. Making him cry and beg… But, no. Taking it slow ultimately resulted in better long-term effects. As much as he was confident he could make the young tease come from just bouncing on his dick, he needed that craving for it first. The first taste.

Slicking the toy up with liberal amounts of lube, Glenn first slipped the hollow circle around the buys hard prick. He relished in the way it made him flinch and whimper, the way his little cock throbbed even as he himself was rather wary. Then came the equally fun part of putting the phallic end in that tight hole. Reasoning he’d loosened him up before all this, Glenn pressed the round tip against the tight rosebud of an asshole this guy had without precursor, making the young man in question groan through the gag and try and lift his hips up and away from whatever was down there. Unrelenting, Glenn got the first and widest part through that tight ring of muscles despite J.D.’s restless squirming. The rest went in easier ( That was, for Glenn.) For J.D., it was discomfort, a horrendous stretch, and then a sharp full feeling that seemed to go on forever. How big was this thing..? In reality, it wasn't very big compared to other things its size, but to J.D. it felt like more than big enough. Dear God, it felt like it was spearing him.  
He was panting shallowly by the time it was all the way in, red in the face and shamefully erect, to which Glenn looked on, admiring his handiwork for a moment before grabbing the next thing. Now these were going to be interesting. They were wireless rubber nipple clamps, something he didn’t even know existed until he’d seen them on display. Quite fancy, and expensive too. Dangling from the clamps were sleek black bullet-looking things. Presumably, either acting as weights, or assisting in the vibrating feature. Probably a little of both.  
Clipping them on the first nipple was a cinch. He’d taken J.D. by surprise, but now he was aware of what he was going after. Not that he could do more than squirm, and Glenn did love to see him squirm. The second was pinched on without incident, though neither toy was turned on just yet. He was in a good mood, and thought he’d let him get used to it first. God, this was funner than he’d expected… Having the young intern utterly defenseless and at his disposal was a great feeling. It made him hot all over thinking of all the things he could do, all the things he would now that he finally had him. It seemed Fate had smiled upon him, for it couldn’t have been at a better time. Not only did they have the weekend, they had some nice vacation time too. Oh, everything was going perfectly. Just as planned.

For J.D. though, this was certainly LESS than ideal. It was more reminiscent of some weird BDSM nightmare ( Which he’d never really experienced, not even in his raunchiest fantasies. ), or some fucked up fever dream. Whatever the Janitor had given him was making it hard to focus on anything other than his aching dick, and the blood rushing to his cheeks. Unconsciously, he was relaxing, slumping against the cold table as he squirmed and groaned through the gag. He was no longer concerned with muffling himself, rather, now he wanted to make himself heard. Because the Janitor wasn't insane… Right?  
Weird? Totally. Overbearing? Yeah. Kind of unnecessarily mean? Yep. But… Maybe he was grasping at straws here, but he'd thought they'd had some sort of rivalrous friendship.. Err companionship. He knew it was kind of far fetched, but obviously he had seriously misevaluated the nature of their ‘relationship’. This wasn't some intern hazing, or convoluted prank. This was something serious. He felt like he'd said that before, yet he still had trouble believing it. As if stuffing animals with other animals, compulsively lying and somehow knowing every detail of his life wasn't enough, the Janitor had to go and fucking… abduct him. Molest him. He didn’t fucking know what you'd call this, but it certainly wasn't legal or consensual. 

He was painfully wrenched from his internal musing by a sudden, earth shattering vibration that seemed to go through his entire body. Tensing up by nature, J.D. couldn't help the high, wounded-sounding groan that the gag muffled, hips stuttering forward for contact that wasn't there. Christ, this was awful. Not only was he being split in two, now that awful ache was returning with vengeance as the vibrations seemed to thrum through his entire body. He tried desperately to arch away, but whatever the fuck the Janitor had put up there was neither small, nor loose. It certainly felt snug up against his virgin ass, and God, he couldn't go on like this. His breath was ragged, toes and fingers curling as he tried to gain some sort of leverage to eject the foul toy making him jerk and shudder, but there really wasn't anything he could do in this position. 

He felt light-headed, sweaty, and shamefully hard, and the thing around the base of his cock was feeling a little too tight now… He jumped when he felt a calloused hand run up chest before sliding down his back and playing with the thing in his ass. An obscene little moan left his throat before he had time to reel it in, and he squirmed miserably in his binds. He was about to try and somehow communicate through the large bit of rubber in his mouth, but before he could the things cinched uncomfortably tight around his nipples began to shake and vibrate too, making him recoil and protest vaguely through the gag. God, his nipples burned, ached in whatever was pinching them so hard, but now that those things were vibrating, it was so much worse. He couldn't contain much of his noises, or instinctual hip thrusting, and he felt beyond humiliated, but at least now it was a little harder to think, much less muse to himself. He was falling apart, and that roiling heat in his gut seemed to encompass his hips too, and fuck, now all he could think about was cumming. 

For a moment, all Glenn did was stand back and admire the show he'd produced and directed, but after awhile that got a little old, especially considering how hard he was from prepping him. J.D. did have exceptionally soft skin, and a wonderfully toned stomach, and watching those plump lips tremble around the gag as his virgin ass struggled to get used to this was more than enticing. Watching him shudder and moan was an absolute dream, but there was still much to be done.  
Pulling up an old chair, Glenn watched a moment more before turning the vibrations up on a sleek wireless remote, looking pleased when J.D. let out a surprised moan and desperately humped the air. Oh, to be young again.  
Pulling the chair a little forward, Glenn idly ran a finger up the underside of J.D.’s painfully erect cock, admiring the pink hue and little drops of precum it procured. Rubbing the slick substance into the soft skin of the head, Glenn watched as John moaned and wantanly thrust his hips forward at the contact.

“Feels good, huh?” Glenn said solicitously, tracing a vein as he revelled in John's utter euphoria. J.D., of course, couldn't answer, and only groaned morosely. He was practically drowning in embarrassment now, having a man he barely knew bring him to such a state. He wasn't gay… Not that he knew of, and he really wasn't looking to experiment, but he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to this… And a part of him knew that being aroused didn't equal consent, but quite frankly he could barely grasp this idea when his body was aching so bad. He just wanted to cum, and fuck, this was awful, because doing so would imply… Well.

“Alright, now you've been good so far, so I'm going to take the gag off… But if you start yelling, or being bratty, it's going back on and you'll be punished…” Glenn said, watching J.D.’s face carefully as he did. J.D. was really only concerned with getting off, err… Getting out, though his jaw was really starting to hurt, so he wasn't especially opposed to this development. On the other hand though, he was rather miffed at being talked down to like he was some trained animal, and he had so many questions swirling around his head he didn't think he could articulate them all. He was startled when he felt hands fiddle with his ankles, and it took him a moment to realize it was the Janitor undoing the straps that held him in such an awkward position to the fucking table. This was another relief, though he had to seriously fight the urge to kick when he leaned in to undo the straps at his wrists. 

Finally, for what seemed like the first time in ages, J.D. anticlimactically slumped forward, arms darting out on reflex to try and soften what was probably going to be a rough fall to the cold, hard floor— but was surprised once again by the Janitor snatching his wrists up like some giant fucking eagle, pulling him into a disgustingly awkward hug of sorts, with his hands over his head. The awkward didn't just come from the fact that he was pretty much a prisoner, but the fact he was achingly hard, and nude with goddamn robots attached to his nipples. He unconsciously bent at the knee, unused to feeling so full and GODDAMN, that stupid thing vibrating inside of him was taking him apart. He was shaking so hard, trembling like the last leaf of fall, and he just wanted to go home and forget this happened, wanted to just go to bed, despite his body telling him otherwise, but no, he couldn't do that.  
An undignified moan left his throat, though he was kind of getting past the initial hot humiliation of being so verbal in his undone state, and he stumbled forwards, having been led like a dog on a leash into the very arms of his torturer. He whimpered when he was urged to sit, confused and scared, and a little noise of dissent left his throat when the thing inside of him bumped up against something. Shaking his head more to himself than anyone, he tried with trembling legs to raise himself up, but the Janitor apparently didn't like that, because suddenly the hand holding his wrists together was gone, and he was being shoved down much too roughly for his taste. A wounded yelp sounded through the gag as he shuddered, poor, abused asshole fluttering around the tapered base as the thick part at the end drove straight into his prostate. The feeling was so jarring, so inexplicably earth shattering, he couldn't help but cower in on himself, head bowed as desperate little noises left him. He didn't think he could ever get used to such an intrusion, especially with the culprit vibrating so hard, he felt like bursting. God, his dick HURT, and everything was so raw and overwhelming, but despite this and the heaviness in his balls, the tight coil in his stomach, the pressure mounted and continued to do so right at the base of his swollen cock, driving him absolutely mad. That's how fucking done he was. He couldn't even think of good expressions, he was going to go insane if this didn't stop. 

After he'd settled down for the most part after that entirely unpleasant experience, he was pulled in closer by two strong arms. He squirmed miserably, but really couldn't do much in his state. Now that he wasn't busy dying, he had a few revelations. One was that there was a chair here or something, because he was on the Janitors lap, one of his jean-clad thighs between his legs. The second was that not only was the other man fully clothed, but he seemed to be enjoying himself, which did not bode well for the young M.D. . No, it did not.  
In this position, one of the Janitors legs was slotted neatly between J.D.’s milky thighs, and John couldn't say he was entirely comfortable, what with rough denim chafing the sensitive skin of his perineum, which was also being rubbed by that stupid vibrating… thing. Oh, and there was also the matter of his abduction. Kidnapping. Whatever you wanted to call it. 

Given a few moments to regain some sort of clarity, John flinched when he felt hands at the back of his head, but didn't fight it when he felt the straps keeping his mouth open slacken. His momentary joy was quickly overshadowed by the Janitor leaning in, making his heart thud heavily against his chest and his lower lip quiver. 

“Say anything bad, and something bigger will be shoved in there,” he threatened, and J.D. really didn't want to know what he meant by that. After a thoughtful pause, he quickly added, “And from now on, you'll address me as Sir,” 

Well, that didn't really help, considering he didn't know his first name, but if it meant not getting stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey, he'd do what he said. After another brief pause, J.D.’s chin was roughly grabbed, making him stiffen. 

“Understand?” The Janitor grit out, and J.D. didn't think he'd ever been this scared of the man since they'd been stuck in the elevator together with a roll of duct tape between them– and the Janitor had told him to put his hands together like he was praying. No, this definitely topped that.  
Once his chin was released from that hellish gorilla grip that he suddenly had no drive to openly mock, he nodded shakily, and was rewarded with the gag finally being pried from his mouth with a wet pop. J.D. had never been more relieved he could use his mouth, and he worked his jaw nervously, trying to lessen the soreness.  
He really wasn't prepared for being dragged forward, and he gingerly tried to lift himself, only to be pushed back down, causing that chain reaction of the thick end of the jack-hammering toy obliterating his prostate; and consequently the high, wounded sounding groans coming from his mouth, and wow, did he really sound that loud without the gag? Jesus, he almost wished it'd come back, but no. He-he could handle himself. He just hadn't been ready, was all… 

Panting a little breathlessly, J.D. couldn't help but curl his fingers in the soft cloth of his shirt, resting his head against his broad chest to catch his breath. God, the cocktail of terror and arousal really wasn't helping his anxiety. It was making him feel a bit queasy, even, though he was sure the Janitor would not be pleased if he threw up what little he had in his stomach directly onto his clothes like some sick infant.

The Janitor admired the view for a moment. The sharp little stuttering breaths making the boys chest heave were so adorable, after all— and so was pretty much everything about him in that moment. The pink blush dusting his chest and cheeks, even peeking up at the tops of his ears, paired with the puffiness of his lips; the way his light brown hair was mussed, and how his head was bowed in submission as he struggled to take it all in, everything was just so utterly delicious. Satisfying to the fullest extent, and certainly quenching that crave for power, crave for vengeance, crave for justice that'd been chipping away at him day after day. Last week had really been the last straw. Even smashing the kids bike with the sloppy-joe guy afterwards hadn't helped…And he was pretty sure Dorian had told him that riddle before… But anyways, it was a stupid riddle. Anyone could say that about anything… He was just trying to avoid him. Dorian should have known evading would just result in a harsher sentence. He was like a goddamn oil-slicked weasel. Almost impossible to get a hold of, unless you had his rodent expertise. (Turns out all you need is a baseball bat.). And hey, Dorian had actually listened and gotten in the car after some persuading! A step in the right direction, surely… But he couldn't be too lax on him now. No, now was probably going to be the hardest part. For J.D., that was. It would be quite fun for him, though…  
An entertainment many either couldn’t afford, or were too scared to search out for themselves. Content to just watch smut films, or indulge in other unsavory acts of sexual deviance.  
What he wanted was a little more refined, in his opinion. Sure, some tactics could border on inhumane, or maybe more morally questionable, but he had time to deal with that later. Of course, he was going to feed and take care of John, though the quality of treatment rested entirely on behavior. No one wanted a sickly, malnourished youth that smelled of death, but then again, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of sharing in the first place. Of course, all of this would come later. First, the basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos fuel my writing! :) This is all that's typed up, as of now... There should be more on the way soon, though! So don't worry.  
> Probably won't be out tomorrow, though... Have Large Group. Wish us luck!
> 
> Sidenote that, in another fic, someone commented asking about spacing out the paragraphs more. Do you think that would make reading it/keeping your place easier..? Comment what you think~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 down! I already have a lot of this typed up... It WAS going to be a short drabble, but, well... It kinda got away from me. 
> 
> Please note that I, of course, do not condone any of these things. It's called a work of fiction for a reason.  
> Comments will be moderated due to the sensitive topics, but again. Fair warning was given. 
> 
> For all of you lovelies who share these kinks, I'd love to hear from you! Constructive comments are encouraged, and are my figurative writing fuel. This work IS un-betaed, so if you see any mistakes, tell me! :) I'll try to respond to every comment.
> 
> My other TWD fic 'Claimed,' is going a little slower than I'd hoped... I'll still try to get in some work in on that though, as I have the habit of abandoning things due to lack of motivation... And, well. Life's pretty busy and shit rn, so.
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up soon, as it's already typed :)


End file.
